Eeleech Bat
Eeleech Bats are the adult forms of Eeleeches. They reside in Mars Diamond Pass, devouring the blood of any living being that intrudes in their caves. The females are known to spew poison and the males are known for shooting electricity. Appearance Behaviour Habitat Powers and Abilities Eeleech Bats have many attacks at their disposal. They're most famous means of attack is the ability to spew poison or fire shots of generated electricity. The females are most versatile since they have developed more unique was of attacking as opposed to their male counterparts. They can spew a poisonous mucus, emit clouds of poisonous fumes and even create small explosives out of the materials used to make their egg sacs which explode covering a larger radius with the poison. The males, although aren't as versatile can still attack with as much lethal force as the females. The difference being that their power is more physical as opposed to the females. They can stretch out their necks much farther than the females and also seem to move much faster. Even though they can't spit poison, the bit of the males can allow the electricity to flow into the body affecting nearly every system in an organism. They can immediately cause side effects including paralysis and organ failure. Although these beasts cannot actually fly despite having wings, they can glide for short distances and attack their targets from above whilst outside their caves. They are also well known to climb on the cave ceiling and walls using a combination of a suction cup apparatus on their feet and an incredibly sticky mucus which can cling onto any surface no matter the temperature of the surface or the mucus itself. Again, to eat these beasts dig their teeth into the skin and anchor themselves to their hosts. They use their syringe-like tongues to suck blood from their host until they are completely derived of blood. As Food Much like their younger counterparts, Eeleech Bats can be successfully prepared in full so long as their stomachs and poison sacs/natural generators have been removed. The meat has the distinct hints of soy sauce, sake and even sugar flavors. However, a highly sought after commodity resides in their skin. A special oil that can be turned into a special broth. On it's own, the oil tastes like warishita, a Japanese condiment typically used in preparing sukiyaki. When it is placed in a hot pot with ingredients such as vegetables, mushrooms, tofu, noodles or even the meat from the beast itself, the oil will begin to have a more liquid constancy. The meat will also be given an additional flavour of a raw egg dipping sauce. Trivia * The appearances of these beasts are based on the Gigginox (Female) and Baleful Gigginox (Male) from the Monster Hunter franchise. ** Their abilities are also loosely based on the abilities of those Monsters as well. * The meat tastes similar to the Kansai-style of preparing sukiyaki. Similarly, the oil tastes similar to the Kanto-style. Category:Worm Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World